Inside England's Nightmare
by EveryoneKnowsMeInWonderland
Summary: As if answering to his name, his skin started to crack open and fall off, revealing gray tissue. His face elongated, as did his teeth. His hair fell out, covering the table like blood. "Let's play."


**I do not own Hetalia.**

Today was one of the worst days of my life. I woke up late because my stupid alarm clock did not go off, when I went to make a cup of tea there was none, and my stupid car was out of gas! I was forced to hail a taxi. I hate taxies.

Once one actually noticed me waving my hand around like a lunatic, I was forced to sit through shitty music and an idiot American trying to make conversation with me. I should have just walked.

After finally getting to my destination, I threw the correct currency at him and dashed into the United Nations building. I sped towards the elevator and smashed the correct floor number. The doors did not close fast enough.

I stood impatiently at the center, scowling distastefully at the ugly flooring and the disgusting wallpaper. I gazed up at the ceiling and glared hard. _Move faster, you piece of shit! _The elevator finally opened and I ran down the hallway. I slowed to a halt outside the Meeting Room door and bit my lip worriedly.

_What if they have already started and I come in while nobody is talking?_ I started to sweat. I twitched anxiously and whined softly. I glanced at my watched and gasped. _Shit, the meeting started twenty minutes ago!_ I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and let a breath. "You can do this, old boy."

I swallowed thickly, breathed in deeply, and pushed open the door. All was silent, and everyone was staring at me, their faces wiped of all emotion. I dropped my head and closed the door behind me. I fast-walked to my seat and sat down, setting my briefcase on the floor beside me. I gulped and picked my head up. I smiled nervously at them.

"Sorry I was late. My, uh, my alarm clock didn't go off," I explained. My voice shook. They were still staring at me, only now their faces were twisted into evil smirks.

"So glad you could join us, _England,_" Germany growled. I flinched, and my eyes snapped shut.

A dark chuckle emitted through the room. I jumped. "We missed you, _England._ We're so happy you could make it." My eyes widened in horror and I watched as Italy crawled across the table, his normally closed eyes open. There was nothing but maliciousness swirling around in them.

A hand slapped over my mouth and I screamed, the noise muffled by the hand. "Hey there, _Iggy._ Having fun?" America sneered. I gaped at him with wide eyes. What the bloody hell was going on? Italy stopped in front of me, crouched on the table like an animal.

"I-Italy?"

Said nation's lips stretched into a wicked grin, his face nearly splitting in two. "England, England, England. Be a good boy and hold still."

I watched in terror as his skin started to peel off, revealing blood red scales underneath. His hair ripped out of his scalp and fell to the table, revealing two large horns as black as night that twisted and curved downward. His teeth elongated and became like daggers, and his clothes lay shredded around an amphibious body.

I shook my head and fought against the hands trapping me. Alfred dug his nails into my flesh and I whimpered. The Demon cackled.

"Ready or not, here I come."

The Demon lunged.

I screamed.

"AAHHHHH!" I shot up, sweat clinging to my lithe form like a second skin. I surveyed the room frantically, my hands scrambling to find something to defend myself.

"Artie, Arthur, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" A warm hand gently but firmly turned my face towards it and a comforting arm wrapped itself around my waist. I looked up and saw a worried sky. I sighed in relief.

_America._

I flung my arms around him and pressed my face into his neck. "Oh, Alfred, I'm so glad you're okay, now," I whispered. I heard Alfred chuckle in amusement and his arms tightened around my waist.

"Uh, was I not okay before?"

I breathed a laugh and pulled away slightly so I could see his face. "In my dream-well, nightmare, you were one of Demon Italy's slaves and I know it sounds weird, but-"

Alfred cut me off with his lips, pressing them onto mine. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"It was just a dream, Iggy. Nothing to be scared about." I scowled playfully and smacked his shoulder.

"I'm _not _scared. Where did you get that idiotic idea from, anyway?"

The American just laughed and kissed England again. "Alright, baby, whatever you say."

I contemplated smacking him again and telling him off for calling me such an obscene name, but I decided to just scowl at him.

Alfred laughed and laid back down, then pulled me on top of him. I struggled half-heartedly before I decided to just enjoy the moment while it lasted. I cuddled into his broad chest and whispered, "I love you," before I fell asleep.

Alfred laid there and made sure that Arthur was asleep before he reached over and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand. He turned it on and punched in a number. He waited anxiously and gulped when the answered.

"What, America?" the voice growled.

"Italy," America whispered, "he remembered."

**Yes, I decided to revise this story because I realized the first version was not very good, hence why I had no reviews. I hope this was better and that I will have more reviews in the future.**

**If you want me to turn this into a chapter fic, I will. If not, it will stay a one-shot for the rest of eternity.**

**Please review.**


End file.
